A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste Redux
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Set during episode 7 of TDROTI, but with differences. What would happen if it had been Dawn, rather than Ann Maria who fell into Ezekiel's deadly lair in the mine? Ships: DxE, MxZ, LxA, CxB. Rated M for lemons and some adult content. Better summary inside


_**A/N: Welcome to a special one-shot I've been wanting to make for a bit, and the main coupling for it is one I've been toying around with the possibility of: Dawkiel (Dawn/Ezekiel). That said, there will be the odd side pairing or two, and they are as thus: Mike/Zoey, Cameron/Bridgette (another pairing I came up with on the spur of the moment), Lightning/Ann Maria. OK, that said, for this disclaimer, we'll have Joshua, my OC, who I use in most of my other stories, but who will NOT be in this fic. Hit it!**_

_**Joshua: sithlorde1988 doesn't own TDI/A/WT/ROTI, nor does he own the affliated characters from any of the series.**_

_**SL88: Exactly, Joshua, well said. This one-shot takes place during TDWT, during Ezekiel's first cameo episode (A Mine Is A Terrible Thing to Waste), and will have a slight alteration to the series, as in this fic, Dawn will still be in the game, and Brick will be out instead. Also, there will be a lemon in the fic, which I will note for you so you can avoid it, and because of that, this will be an M-rated fanfic. That said, on with the fic!**_

**Into The Zeke's Lair**

**(recap, narrated by Chris Maclean)**

"_Last time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, our campers were presented with their sixth challenge, where each team had to capture and dress up a model from somewhere in the woods. While the Rats started out strong, eventually they found themselves losing when Sasquatchinkwa, the model they captured, went on a rampage and captured Lindsay, who was playing the guest judge, after she made a comment insulting the shirt that Sam, acting on fashion tips from our intern Dakota, who then cringed when her former team lost the challenge, and her lousy advice wound up causing Sam to lose the challenge. However, it was Jo who lost the game, as she ended up dropping right back in her hand as she was hurled away via the Hurl of Shame. With only 8 contestants left, will the Rats ever snap their losing skid or are they doomed to the same fate as last season's Team Victory? To find out, keep watching Total! Drama! Revenge Of The Island!" _

**(cue theme song, and we're good to go!)**

**(Toxic Rats)**

"Wow, really team? We've lost five of the last six challenges and currently we've lost 2 in a ROW? That's just pathetic! We can't really afford to lose ANY more challenges, can we? OR can we?" Dawn asked what was left of her team, which really wasn't much: just her, Scott**(who she secretly had hoped would've been out already)** and Sam**(how he avoided elim last time eludes and amazes her)**.

Meanwhile, the Mutant Maggots, the OTHER team, has five members left: Ann Maria, Zoey, Cameron, Lightning and Mike. Dawn was astounded at how her team could be so far down in members, despite having the better team.

"Um, Dawn, I think part of the problem could be because Ginger over here **(here you can hear a dull THUD and an 'OW!', as Sam kicks Scott in the shin)** isn't a team player. But that's just my opinion, although being a gamer, I'd know a little bit about what does and doesn't make for a good team player." Sam remarked off-handedly, rolling his eyes.

"Watch who you're calling ginger, circus thumb!" Scott snarled at Sam, while rubbing his knee where Sam kicked him. Dawn raised a surprised eyebrow at this, since compared to some of Scott's OTHER taunts, this was quite tame. However, they didn't get to ruminate on this for long.

"_Attention all campers! Will the final 8 report to the mess hall? Repeat, final 8 to the mess hall for the challenge! Thank you." _Chris' voice came over the intercom. Dawn rolled her eyes, as she knew that a couple of people's auras were undergoing some serious changes from what she could see, and that she sensed her aura was preparing for a change of its own, so she prepared herself for anything, but she failed to prepare herself for one thing, and that one thing would change her life for the better.

**(skip to the challenge, since despite Dawn being in instead of Brick in this episode, the pre-challenge scenes remain overall unaffected)**

"Campers, your objective is to go into these mines and retrieve a statue with a base the same color as that of your team, so Rats go after the green-base statue, and Maggots go after the red-base statue. The first team back with their statue wins the challenge and immunity from tonight's elimination, so good luck, and may the best team win! GOOOOOO!" Chris said to the gathered teens as they were all bodily thrown headfirst out of the truck they were in into the mine, armed with backpacks containing everything they'd need.

Once inside, the two teams quickly dispersed in different directions, in smaller groupings: Scott took off with Sam, while Cameron, Mike and Zoey took off in one group, while Lightning and Ann Maria became a group, leaving Dawn to find her own way through the mines, alone.

Dawn started walking through the mines, trying to figure out where someone could have hidden two statues, though she was having a hard time finding the statues, but what she didn't notice was that because she was looking every which-way for the statues, she missed the sign saying that the tracks were closed up ahead, and thus she managed, despite levitating across the gap, to somehow not see the boarded-up spot on the trail, and thus when she finally put her weight down, the boards, which were already weak and unstable, were enabled to break, sending Dawn plummeting to the depths below….

**(meanwhile with Mike/Zoey/Cameron)**

"I think the statue is….that way!" Cameron said, pointing to the left, and Zoey nodded in agreement, while Mike, rather than answer, spotted a fedora on the ground, and tried it on. After gasping, he then turned and started to speak in an Australian accent.

"G'day, mates, the name's Manitoba Smith, and outback explorations are my thing, so let's find us our wayward statue and win the challenge, right." Mike/Manitoba Smith said, as he licked his finger, licked a few other things, then led them off in the same direction Cameron had suggested, as the three took off walking.

"Cameron, why did Mike say his name was Manitoba Smith, and what's with the accents?" Zoey asked Cameron in a quiet whisper.

"He has what's known as Multiple-Personality Disorder, but he didn't want you to know about it for fear it would ruin his chances at getting his crush to like him. Apparently Vito, another of his personalities **(here Zoey's eyebrow furrowed in annoyed remembrance of that particular personality)**, ruins a lot of relationships for him." Cameron said. Zoey arched an eyebrow at this and had to turn so Cameron wouldn't see her blushing at the revelation that Mike has a crush on one of the girls at camp, and she hoped it was her.

"So, you say Mike has a crush on one of the girls? Do you know which girl it is?" Zoey asked Cameron in a whisper, hoping against hope it was her.

"Umm, I think he actually said it was you, Zoey, but I don't think he wanted to tell you until he was sure you wouldn't hate him, Zoey." Cameron replied, as Zoey's heart leapt at hearing her crush in fact liked her back. Thus heartened, she headed with Cameron into the mines, following Manitoba Smith, thinking of how she would approach asking him out.

**(Over with Lightning/Ann Maria)**

"So, Ann Maria, what do you think of this game so far?" Lightning asked Ann Maria.

"I think it's decent I guess, but I think Chris could also do with being less of an ass if you know what I mean, but other than that everything seems fine." Ann Maria remarked.

"I know what you mean. The Lightning thinks this game could be better too, but there are some perks that I wouldn't have gotten to enjoy had we not come to this island to compete." Lightning replied, causing Ann Maria to raise an eyebrow at the jock in question.

"And these perks would be?" Ann Maria asked Lightning questioningly.

"Well for one, the Lightning wouldn't have gotten to meet pretty girls like yourself, and for another he wouldn't have gotten to play this awesome game! Sha-Bam!" Lightning replied, as Ann Maria rolled her eyes, but turned away to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Really? Are you saying that you like me, Lightning?" Ann Maria asked Lightning hopefully.

"Yes, really, Ann Maria. I like you." Lightning replied.

"Cool, but let's focus on winning this insane challenge first then we'll discuss us more later okay?" Ann Maria asked Lightning.

"Okay, that's fine." Lightning replied, as the two went further into the mines.

**(Over with Sam and Scott)**

"So, who do we eliminate if we lose?" Sam asked Scott.

"It's simple, we eliminate Dawn." Scott remarked.

"Not to disagree with you there Scott, but why Dawn?" Sam asked Scott.

"Simple: Dawn is the only other one left on the team and I'm sure you'd rather stay in the game rather than have us vote you out." Scott replied offhandedly.

"I guess that makes sense, but why not just try to win so we don't have to worry about deciding who to vote ut in the first place?" Sam asked.

"If you must know, Sam, I think Dawn's allied with members of the other team, and I want to get rid of her before she ruins our team. Now do you see why she needs to go next?" Scott replied irritably.

"Oh, I get it now, but yes that makes sense. I don't like it, but that makes sense." Sam replied.

"Good, glad to see you can see reason, Sam, and that's why I like you the best of all my teammates." Scott said, as the two continued walking.

**Confessional Cam**

Sam-Personally, I'd rather eliminate Scott, as Dawn doesn't seem the type to work with the other team, while Scott does. That said, I don't quite trust Scott. ***looks around to make sure no one's eavesdropping, and peeks out hole in back of confessional for eavesdroppers and finds none*** I mean, the guy is probably the biggest traitor on our team, and if anyone should go next, it's Scott. So yeah, can't decide what to do about him as you can see.

Scott-I may have to have Sam out next, since he's getting too suspicious of me for his own good. That, and if he's going to help Dawn out, he can't be kept around.

**End confessional cam**

**(back with Dawn)**

"ughhhhhh, where am I?" Dawn asked as she regained consciousness following her fall down the pit, before she looked around to realize she was in fact in the bottom of the mine, and as she looked around, she spotted the statues the teams needed to look for, but when she went to approach and grab the green one for her team, she gasped at what, or rather who was guarding the statues.

"Are you…Ezekiel? I heard you were turned into a feral mutant but I didn't think those rumors were true, but now that I can see they are, let me introduce myself. My name is Dawn. And yours?" Dawn asked the creature sitting on a throne almost guarding the statues.

The person then leapt down and sniffed Dawn tentatively, then as if sensing something he liked, he licked her hand gently, then offered her the green statue, which Dawn accepted, but not before turning back to the creature, who finally opened it's mouth.

"R….a…w…r? D….a…w..n? My name Zeke." the creature, now confirmed to be Ezekiel, replied to Dawn, who gasped.

"Wow, what happened to you? Last I checked you were a healthy boy, if a somewhat clueless and naïve one." Dawn asked Zeke, clearly shocked at his appearance.

"Me no sure, all me know is one second me in game, then me get boot first for second time, then I remember grabbing on landing gear and trying to get back in and failing in London, and from there it's kind of blurry, but I think I was turned feral by a noxious concoction Chris fed me when he found me in London, claiming I was going to need to be more interesting in order to improve ratings or something." Ezekiel replied, as Dawn gasped, while ducking to hide the innocuous (and subconscious) blush that appeared on her cheeks at Ezekiel's words, as she unknowingly was connecting with and falling for the unfortunate feral teen in front of her.

She then, after considering her options, surprised herself and Ezekiel by leaning forward and placing a kiss on the prairie boy's lips. This one chaste kiss had a couple of VERY unexpected effects: the first being that Ezekiel started to change, his hooked talons turning back into hands and feet, and his voice returned a bit more to normal, plus he stood up on two feet, but it didn't do much of anything for his clothing or hair. The second was that her kiss caused Ezekiel to unexpectedly blush pink, as apparently he'd also been harboring secret feelings for the moonchild in front of him. Ezekiel, once he'd recovered turned to Dawn.

"Well, I'm guessing you wouldn't have done that if you didn't feel at least something for me, eh, so I guess it's safe to do this then." Ezekiel said before kissing a surprised Dawn again, but more passionately this time, as he nipped her lip to open it up and allow him to add tongue to the kiss. After Dawn recovered from the shock, she turned to Ezekiel.

"Well this was certainly unexpected, but welcome, since I can see that both our auras have added traces of pink to them, and yours looks much more human, Ezekiel." Dawn said to Ezekiel.

"My aura? What's that, eh?" Ezekiel asked, clearly confused. Dawn rolled her eyes in amusement at how adorably clueless her Zeke could be, before blinking. _Since when have I called Ezekiel my Zeke? We've only just met each other! _Dawn thought to herself, but shrugged.

"Your aura, which not many people can see, is like your soul in ways, it's a reflection of your inner self, and yours is very unique." Dawn patiently explained to Ezekiel, who blinked, but nodded his understanding of his Dawn's explanation, before he blinked. _Wait, what, since when have I considered this pretty moonchild MY Dawn? I barely know her, eh! But, she IS really pretty, so maybe it's okay that I think of her as mine, eh. _Ezekiel thought to himself, before turning to Dawn.

"So, that said, I'll admit, though it seems unusual, in the short time we've known each other, I feel as though I know as well as if I'd known you for years, and I think I'm falling for you already, Dawn. But I wonder, do you like me too? Don't feel bad if you don't, eh." Ezekiel said to a blushing Dawn, who had to stop herself blushing as she looked at Ezekiel.

"Actually, Zeke, I feel the same way, and even though I've only known you a short time, I can tell we're good for each other. So, to that end, I have no qualms about doing this." Dawn said, as she kissed Ezekiel some more, then after some particularly steamy kissing, she and Ezekiel started getting frisky, and both were getting aroused, so they both made a mutual decision to explore each other further.

**(LEMON STARTS HERE)**

Ezekiel turned to Dawn, and she was both aroused further and a touch surprised by the feral grin spreading on her Zeke's face, as he straddled her carefully, peeling his hoodie off effortlessly as he did so, giving Dawn a clear view of his almost non-existent stomach, then starting to kiss her some more, as she ran her hands up and down his chest, then allowing him to move his hands to her petite figure, running them up and down her body.

Ezekiel then started hungrily pulling her sweater off her body and unbuttoning her dress shirt, and after carefully removing her purple bra, started hungrily attacking her nipples with his tongue, flicking and licking away like a pro while at the same time running one hand down her pants to gently massage her pussy, using the other hand to cup the breast not being licked, while Dawn took advantage of her hands being free to first remove her skirt, then her tights and panties, as Ezekiel then took his hand off her breast and unbuttoned and unzipped, then removed his torn pants, as he started kissing Dawn and moving his hand away from her folds as he placed his throbbing member partway into her folds, a few inches from her wall.

"Dawn, since I think this is your first time doing this, this might hurt a bit but I'll try to get it over with quickly and painlessly as possible. Okay, Dawn?" Ezekiel said to Dawn, who eagerly nodded. Ezekiel then quickly, with one good thrust pushed himself into Dawn, and though Dawn did give a brief whimper of pain, she quickly replaced it with moans of pleasure as Zeke kept thrusting into her over and over again, while she was fondling her own breasts, as was Zeke, who was alternating licking then and sucking on the nipples, while Dawn would rub the other breast with her hand, then they'd switch off, as Zeke continued to thrust into her.

Eventually, with one last loud scream of pleasure, Dawn climaxed all over Zeke's member, causing Zeke to in turn feel himself shoot himself off inside Dawn's walls, and after about ten really good shots, Zeke finally managed to get himself to stop shooting his cum out long enough for him to pull his cum and juice covered member out, which Dawn then proceeded to personally lick clean, as Zeke did the same for her pussy, and after both were licked clean, they both swalled dutifully, then kissed to share the taste, then, after both of them were flushed, both of them started to pull their clothes back on, however, Dawn turned to Zeke, and handed him her dress shirt.

**(LEMON ENDS)**

"Here, my Zeke, you'll need something nice to put on now that you're not feral." Dawn explained, as Zeke nodded, then put the dress shirt on, making sure to take a whiff of it before he put it on his chest to remember how Dawn smelled, as the two started to head for the exit to the mine, not in the slightest aware that they only had 15 minutes of Dawn's assigned 40 minutes left with which to escape the mine.

**(Meanwhile, over with Mike and Zoey)**

"Hurry, Zoey, we only have a little bit left to get this statue out of the mine so we can win the challenge!" Mike called to Zoey who was following behind him closely.

"OK, Mike! Wait, where's Cameron?" Zoey asked, as she turned around and realized they were missing a member of their group. Mike turned to Zoey.

"No time! We have to get this statue out, or his sacrifice will be in vain! Now come on! We gotta get out of here before anything happens to you Zoey!" Mike replied, and Zoey followed him as they started running in the direction of the exit.

(Meanwhile, with abovementioned bubble boy aka Cameron)

"Mike? Zoey? Where are you? Hello?" Cameron called out, trying to find Mike and Zoey, who he'd gotten separated from when he tripped over a rock and fell, and when he got up to find his way back to them, he couldn't find either Mike or Zoey anywhere, and now he was starting to panic, as he saw he only had about 10 minutes to find Mike and Zoey and escape the mine before all three perished, but as he was musing, he tripped again, and almost fell over a cliff, until he felt someone's hand closing in on his, and an unfamiliar voice was calling out to Cameron.

"Hold on, buddy! I got you! Don't fall!" the voice called to him. Cameron then tightened his grip as his unknown rescuer saved him from falling and he looked up and as he saw who had saved him, two things happened quickly: First he blushed, then gasped in shock, as his rescuer was none other than Bridgette, and he was stunned to find she was very pretty.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked Cameron.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for saving me, Bridgette, but why are you in this mine?" Cameron asked his rescuer.

"Because Chris wanted me to demo another challenge for not finishing my demo of the underwater challenge. Speaking of which, where's the rest of your team?" Bridgette asked Cameron.

"We split up at the entrance of the mine, and I WAS in a group with Mike and Zoey until we got separated. Then, I got lost trying to find them, which was when I tripped, and you know the rest." Cameron explained to Bridgette, who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, which Cameron subconsciously felt was adorable, and thus felt his heart skip a beat when he saw it. Bridgette noticed Cameron blushing, but then it occurred to her that she didn't ask for his name.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Bridgette, as you know, and your name is…Cameron, correct?" Bridgette asked, hoping she was right.

"Yes, that's my name, alright. Nice to meet you Bridgette." Cameron said as he shook Bridgette's hand, and as he did, both of them felt their stomachs do a flip from the contact, and then both Cameron and Bridgette blushed.

"Well, I can show you a quick, and I mean QUICK way out of the mine, but you can't say anything to anyone about it, okay?" Bridgette asked, trying to resist the urge to kiss the bubble boy in front of her. _Wait, what? I only just met the guy, and I'm already wanting to KISS him? What's wrong with ME? _Bridgette screamed in her head.

Cameron for his part was shocked to see the older girl blushing. He himself was privately wondering why he was falling for a girl who was not only 3 years older than he is, but that has a boyfriend. Bridgette, not liking the awkward silence, turned to Cameron.

"I know what you're probably thinking. Why would Bridgette, a girl who is older than you AND has a boyfriend, want to even try to be more than friends with me, right? Well, that's only half-true. Geoff WAS my boyfriend, but we broke up after TDWT, for good this time, because we realized we didn't feel more than friendship for each other, so yeah.

And to be honest, I think you're cute, and really very fetching. So I suppose there's no harm in doing this then." Bridgette said as she crept up to Cameron, and then surprised him by pulling her to him and kissing him on the lips, much to the bubble boy's surprise. They then continued walking towards the exit, though not before Cameron turned back to Bridgette.

"If you can do this, then I can do THIS!" Cameron replied as he kissed her back, and then pulled her to him, and kissed her again, as they walked towards the exit some more.

**(Outside, with Chris and Chef)**

"Aw, Chef, how come those brats aren't out of those caves yet?" Chris asked. Chef just shrugged his shoulders, as they heard footsteps and spun around to see the first group coming out, but his jaw dropped at who they were: Dawn and Ezekiel.

"No way. What's HE doing on MY island?" Chris snapped, pointing an annoyed finger at Ezekiel.

"You're lucky I don't sue you Chris, since it was YOUR fault I ended up that feral abomination in the first place, eh! But, I suppose I should thank you, since if you hadn't have done that, I'd have never met my sweet Dawn, so thanks for helping me finally get a girlfriend, eh!" Ezekiel said, grinning, as he then proceeded to put a very passionate kiss to Dawn's lips. Dawn, for her part, grinned at her boyfriend, especially after she felt the green-based Chris statue fall into her hand, which she showed to Chris.

"Well, impressive, now for the rest of your team to get here. And Zeke? Nice try, but I know where you were going with that, and the answer is NO, you cannot compete this season! Maybe next time, though!" Chris replied as Ezekiel rolled his eyes, then shrugged. Just then, the next group came running out, revealing it to be Mike and Zoey, both minus statues.

"Tsk, tsk, already giving your team a disadvantage are you? Not good." Chris said. Just then, the next two groups came out, being revealed as those of Scott/Sam and Cameron/Bridgette respectively.

"Well, well, nearly all the Rats are back while half the Maggots are STILL missing, and two veterans came out of the mines that did NOT go in, so unless the Maggots find their statue quick they're going to lose for sure." Chris remarked as Bridgette then saw something in Cameron's hood, which when she pulled it out, shocked her as it was the red base Chris statue, causing Scott to groan for some reason as he remembered he tried to throw the challenge for his team, and had Ezekiel not interfered, not only would his plans have succeeded, but Dawn would have gone home, so he was annoyed.

Sam grinned at Dawn who had the statue. Just then the next group came out and it was the only two who hadn't come back out of the tunnel as yet: Lightning and Ann Maria. Scott and Sam BOTH were gaping at the sight of their supposed teammate walking out of the cave hand-in-hand with a known member of the other team, which angered them as it was made clear that Dawn was telling the truth about Lightning being a traitor, though it made Scott seem that much more determined to get Dawn out of the game, as he didn't like admitting that he might have been wrong about something.

Chris grinned at looking at the teams. He then turned to the two teams.

"Well, we have an interesting situation: Both teams came out, all members accounted for, and both have found the statues, BUT one team was out a bit before the others, even though the two who brought the statues had help from veterans. So, that being said, our winners….are the Toxic Rats! Congrats on finally winning a challenge, Rats! Maggots, I'll see you at the bonfire, but first…..Lightning and Cameron, you two are swapping teams! Lightning, say hello to the Maggots, and Cameron say hello to the Rats!" Chris said.

Cameron and Lightning's jaws both dropped in shock at hearing that they were switching teams, but Cameron was grinning as he knew he was safe from elimination for now. Ezekiel, for his part, grinned happily at Dawn as he saw her being hoisted on the shoulders of the collective Rats **(minus Scott who was scowling for some reason)**, and knew he'd helped her to became well-liked enough to not suffer his fate.

That having been done, he was content with having to leave the island again, since he knew that worst case scenario, he'd be able to take his new girlfriend with him, and he realized that was prize enough for him. Having thusly reached contentment, Ezekiel sighed as he walked off to wait by the Dock of Shame, or he was until Chris stopped him by calling out to him.

"Ezekiel! Listen, I thought about it and I realized we'd get better ratings if we had a veteran camper return to the series, so I guess if you wanted to be in the game again, we could come to an arrangement of mutual benefit." Chris said to Ezekiel who grinned triumphantly.

"Really? I can be in the game? Wow, that's the best news I've had all day, next to having my sweet moon angel agree to be mine, eh." Ezekiel said happily as he walked off to go wait for the elimination and his reveal.

**Confessional Cam**

Lightning- Say what? The Lightning's a Maggot? Sha-lame! I hope I don't get eliminated this time. Sha-Bam!

Mike-Hopefully Zoey likes me enough for me, since the plan was for me to try to woo her and get her to be mine before Vito ruins this relationship like all the others.

Dawn-Well, I'm glad my team won, but a bit disappointed my new boyfriend has to leave. ***sighs*** I guess it's not so easy to be in love as I first figured it'd be. ***sighs again***

Zoey-Hopefully Mike doesn't get disturbed by me liking him. I don't have many friends so I wouldn't want to lose Mike's friendship over trying to make it something more, whien he doesnt want our friendship to be anything more than it currently is.

Cameron-Wow, my first confessional as a _noxious rodentia_ or Toxic Rat! I'm stoked! I hope I can get far with my new team! Although I find myself somewhat dubious about how shifty-eyed Scott is. So yeah...

Scott-Damn it, I was trying to LOSE so we could ditch Fairy Princess, since she's getting entirely too suspicious of me for her own good. What does a guy have to do to eliminate her? Sheesh.

Sam-Whoo-hoo! My team finally won an elimination challenge! Go Toxic Rats! We rule! ***pumps fist excitedly* **Let's keep this thing up, Rats!

Ann Maria-Wow, we lost the challenge, but we got my boyfriend as a new Maggot? I guess today wasn't a TOTAL loss. Let's pick it up in the future though Maggots!

Bridgette-Yeah, probably not supposed to be here, but I could care less. Hopefully they don't ditch Bubbles, or Moonshine for that matter ***1* **, since I think that she's the only reason Zeke isn't feral anymore. I don't know about you, but I prefer this new, non-feral Zeke to the feral one we had last season!

Ezekiel-Word up, eh, the Zeke's going all the way this time, eh! Bow to my might! I might have been a feral beast all last season, but now that I'm back to me again, I'm gonna show them what it means to belittle the Zeke. Oh, and Chris? Be lucky I don't sue you for what you pulled behind-the-scenes last season, eh!

**End confessional cam**

**(marshmallow ceremony)**

"Maggots, about time you finally attended a marshmallow ceremony! So, the deal is simple, I have 3 regular marshmallows here on this plate, yet there are four of you sitting here. Oh, don't worry, everyone's gettng SOMETHING. Chef, bring in the other Marshmallow, if you please." Chris said as he gestured offscreen, where Chef came walking in, holding a box, which when opened, revealed itself as containing a glowing green Marshmallow.

"I know, why is that Marshmallow glowing? Its because that's a special Marshmallow, called the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, and that's going to be what goes to the one of you who gets eliminated, so hope that it's not you! OK, these first 2 regular marshmallows go to...Mike and Ann Maria!" Chris said as he threw Mike and Ann Maria their marshmallows, as Zoey and Lightning gulped nervously as they realized one of them was about to receive the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom.

"Lightning, Zoey, one of you is about to receive this Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, signifying you as the latest eliminated loser of Total Drama:Revenge Of The Island, which means you're done, finito, and you can't come back...EVER! The Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**(Lightning is seen nervously gulping while he eyes the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, while Zoey is seen doing the same, before looking at Mike with a wistful look on her face)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Zoey! Lightning, here's your regular Marshmallow! Zoey, you're out! Done! Finito! Any last words before the Hurl of Shame?" Chris asked Zoey as he tossed Lightning the final regular marshmallow, then after grabbing a pair of tongs, picked up the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, and chucked it at Zoey, causing her to scream in shock at the sight of the radioactive projectile flying at her, causing something to kick in within Mike, and send him out flying to intercept the Marshmallow, taking it's impact with his chest, causing the radiation to miss him, but strike Vito and the rest of his personalities quite painfully, enabling him to finally take control of his body. He turned to Zoey.

"Zoey! Before you go, I want you to have this to remember me by. Also, I wanted to say, I like you, a lot, heck I think I even love you! Also, I don't know if Cam told you, but I have Multiple-Personality Disorder, which means these 'characters' as i explained them are actually personalities, but when I took that Toxic Marshmallow to the chest, I took the Toxic Marshmallow to the chest, thus curing me of my MPD. So will you be mine?" Mike asked Zoey hopefully.

"Oh Mike, of course I will! I love oddballs, and this just means there's more Mike to love! I love you too, Mike!" Zoey said to Mike as she ran up to him, embraced him, and then brought her lips crashing down onto his, sending pure electricity through both of them, the kiss was so exhilirating, and she knew then and there she was glad Mike was hers, and no one else's.

"Touching as that is, Zoey still has to go, so say good-bye to your girlfriend, Mike!" Chris said as he put Zoey in the Hurl of Shame, only to be surprised when Mike stepped in right next to her. Everyone else, Maggot and Rat alike, was surprised by this as well, as they weren't planning on a double elim.

"No, Chris, I finally found a girl who loves me for me, and I'm not giving that up for ANYTHING, not even a million dollars! So, sorry to say, but I QUIT! Zoey, scootch over, Mikey's coming in with you!" Mike said as he squeezed in next to Zoey on the Hurl of Shame as they started kissing again. Chris shrugged, then pulled the lever, causing Mike and Zoey to get hurled away from the island, both screaming all the way. Chris turned to the final 6.

"Well, thanks to that double elim, we're short-handed on competitors...or are we? Luckily I found a solution, two in fact, to that that I think you'll like. Come on out, guys!" Chris said as two figures stepped out of the bushes behind him, and when both were visible were revealed to be...

"Bridgette? Ezekiel?"

"My Zeke? Bridgettte?"

"Ezekiel and Bridgette?"

"Ezekiel and my Bridgette?"

It was Bridgette and Ezekiel.

"OK, since Mike unexpectedly quit, I'm having Scott and Sam transfer over to the Maggots while Zeke and Bridgette fill the empty spots left open by their transfer, by coming into the game as the newest members of the Toxic Rats! Congrats Zeke, Bridgette, make this run a good one!" Chris said, as everyone gaped at this news.

**Confessional Cam**

Scott-WHAT? They brought the annoying Malibu chick and that arrogant piece of shit redneck into the game? ***groans*** Of course, just because I complain about it being too easy, Chris would do something like that!

Dawn-Yay, I get to keep my new boyfriend and he's a member of my team! ***coos in happiness and squeals, in a Katie-and-Sadie esque moment* **Let's win this, Ezekiel! We can do it!

Cameron-Wow, what are the odds that Chris'd bring both me and Dawn's new lovers into the game? He probably did it for the ratings that their veteran statuses would provide. But who cares, my girlfriend's in the game and on my team! Yes! ***pumps fist victoriously and grins like a loon* **

Bridgette-Wow, I wasn't expecting to come back into the game today, but I'm NOT complaining at all! Time to win this for Mother Earth, and for my little Cam-Cam! ***sighs contentedly and gets a dreamy smile on her face* **Go Toxic Rats!

Sam-Wow, so me, Scott AND Lightning ALL switched teams? Bogus! I liked being on Dawn's team! But at least on this team, we have all guys, well if you ignore Ann Maria that is, so that's a perk I guess. Boo-yah! ***pumps fist up victoriously* **Go MAGGOTS!

Lightning- Sha-Bam! The Lightning's got the ULTIMATE team! My girl, my buddy Scott and my buddy Sam! We CAN"T lose! ***jumps up in happiness and pumps fist* **Go Mutant Maggots! Sha-Lightning!

Ezekiel-Word up, eh, the Zeke's back in it to win it, eh! I'll show you all that even a feral beast can go all the way, eh! Word up! Oh, and I also get to be with my sweet moon lover. ***blushes and gets dreamy look on his face at thought of Dawn on his team* **Boo-yah, eh! Go Toxic Rats!

Ann Maria-Wow, Chris actually was pretty good to the Maggots! I mean, Sam, Scott AND Lightning on my team? We're looking golden, provided we don't lose! ***grins knowingly, and blushes at thought of being on team with her boyfriend* **Oh, yeah, I love being a Mutant Maggot!

**End confessional cam**

_"And there you have it, folks! The Rats finally win a challenge, and after a quick team-swap, the Maggots ended up getting an unexpected double elimination, when Zoey got the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom, and Mike, her new boyfriend, followed her, claiming love is more important than money and quitting the game, thus forcing me to switch Scott and Sam to the Maggots, while filling their slots with Ezekiel**(who is apparently not feral anymore) **and Bridgette, who returned to the game as Toxic Rats. With the teams thusly adjusted, how will our final 8 handle their new teams? Will all these new romances last? Who will win the next challenge? Who will we hurl next, and how much can we humilate them or make them suffer before we do? To find out the answers, to these questions and more, keep watching Total, Drama! Revenge...Of The Island!" _Chris said as he signed off the episode.

**Fin**

_**A/N: And that ends the one-shot! So, what did you think? Good? Not so good? Feel free to write back, or leave a review telling me what you think! Until then, enjoy reading and be sure to review!**_

_**sithlorde1988**_

**Votes *2***

**Scott-_Zoey_**

**_Zoey-_Ann Maria**

**Ann Maria-_Zoey_**

**Lightning-_Zoey_**

**Cameron-_Zoey_**

**_Mike_-Ann Maria**

**Dawn-Ann Maria**

**Sam-_Zoey_**

_**Zoey-**_**5**

**Ann Maria-3**

**Teams**

**Toxic Rats-Dawn, Cameron, Ezekiel, Bridgette**

**Mutant Maggots-Scott, Sam, Lightning, Ann Maria**

_**Voted off- Staci, Dakota, B, Brick, Jo, Zoey, Mike (quit) **_**(8 left)**

***1* ****Bubbles and Moonshine are Bridgette's nicknames for Cameron and Dawn, respectively.**

***2* Because Chris was too lazy to do a tie-breaker as he knew would likely ensue if he allowed only the Maggots to vote, he opened up the poll to all the Rats (minus Zeka and Bridgette).**


End file.
